The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's Tale
by Fueadyen Tamakura
Summary: All the stories tell of the hero...this one speaks of the villian.


_**Prologue**_

Link was dead. He had finally lost and was dead. The greatest of evils stood over the young Hylian's body, a sword of shimmering twilight in his right hand. This man, the King of Evil, had defeated his greatest enemy, and biggest pain. This man, King of the Gerudo, was Ganondorf.

"After years of pain...years of suffering...years of being thwarted by this nuisance...he's gone..." Lowering his gaze, matching the lifeless stare of the corpse of the Hero of Time, a demonic smirk crossed his face, almost taking in his ears. "DAMN THIS FOOL'S SOUL!" With those words, Ganondorf thrust his twilight blade into the heart of his most hated enemy, blood oozing out of the fresh wound, drenching the earth around him.

"Link! No!!" Coming back to his surroundings, the dark king turned about. "Zelda...how could I forget you?" His demonic smile faded, returning his face to it's perpetual scowl of hatred.

"You shall pay with your life you fiend...you shall pay!" Tears streaked her face, her eyes white lights, her body glowing suddenly. "Wha- NO!" Sprinting towards the princess, Ganondorf barely cleared half the gap before light consumed him, engulfed his entire body. Time seemed to stand still then, minutes feeling like hours, hours, like days, and days like years. And, as soon as it had started, it was over, and he was no more...

_**Chapter 1: Awakening**_

Jumping up, sweat drenching his sheet, Ganondorf looked out the window of his room in the Gerudo Fortress. _A dream...why do these dreams haunt me so?_ Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, placing his head in his hands and wiping his eyes, the dark man went over the dream in his head.

_So much a fantasy...yet it felt so real..._

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Ganondorf rose and walked over to a small table with a bowl of water on it, dipping his hands and splashing his face with the icy water, icy despite the desert temperatures. A sudden knock turned his head slightly, towards the door at the other end of the room. "What do you want?" Creaking as it cracked, a female stepped into the room.

"Sorry to intrude Your Greatness...Grenaov wishes to speak with you." Snorting at the mention of the infatuated females name, Ganondorf turned back to the bowl, splashing his face again. He despised that woman, Grenaov. But he had to deal...she was the high priest of his tribe, afterall, though it was common knowledge that he would have her gutted, beheaded, and her skin flailed from her bone if it were up to him.

"Might as well go and see what the bitch wants..." Uncaring whether the messenger heard or not, he knew she wouldn't speak against him, lest she like her head on the floor next to her body. Looking at the girl still standing there, Ganondorf was wondering what she wanted. "Is that all you need tell me? Or are you hiding something!?" His voice rose, annoyance evitable in it's tone. "I...sorry, Your Excellency..." Bowing, she stepped out of the room, leaving him to be annoyed in solitude. _Damned women..._

Minutes later, Ganondorf, his cape flapping about him as he went along speedily, was on his way down the hall to the priest's room. Not bothering to knock, and just sweeping in expeditiously, Ganondorf walked straight to Grenaov.

"What do you want?" His voice harsh, his anger evident, the evil man stood mere feet from the priest.

"I have summoned you because our god willed it, My Liege. Suna wishes you to hunt down the Hero of Time, Link, and request an audience with him...to negotiate terms of 'peace'." Devilish was the smirk that crossed the priestess' face then, and Ganondorf had like thoughts of the events that could occur if he were to agree to the meeting.

"Very well..." Those were his parting words, for he turned about then and left the room, and the fortress. Grenaov watched him mount his black steed, Kuragari, and took off out of the Gerudo grounds, heading for The Lost Woods.

"Follow him, my minion...don't take your eyes from him..." Forming from the shadows, a figure stood tall behind Grenaov. A doppleganger, this creature was, and it seemed to favor a single form: Link. Some have referred to it as Dark Link, but, really, it could take any form at all. And just to prove this point, it took on the figure of a Kokiri, the people of Kokiri Forest and children of the Great Deku Tree. "Make haste, my minion." With a small, barely perceptible smirk, the shadow faded away back into the darkness, making the room quiet once more. _Let us see how he fares on this journey... _That smirk returned to her face, and she left her room, thinking of outcomes that appeased her devious mind.

_**Chapter 2: The Meeting**_

Dismounting Kuragari, Ganondorf looked upon the over-sized log that stood as entrance to the Kokiri Forest. _What is the purpose of futile negotiations...that damned woman needs to learn something about enemies..._ Sighing helplessly, the king of evil made his way onto the bridge upon the other side of the log, hopping over and entering The Lost Woods immediately, so as not to attract attention from the inhabitants of Kokiri Forest. Wandering the maze of passages, Ganondorf arrived finally at The Sacred Forest Meadow, finding Link to be waiting for him below the demolished staircase to the Forest Temple. "Ganondorf, what are you doing here?!" Quick was he to unsheathe the Master Sword then, taking slow steps towards the evil man. "I'm here for you Link... prepare to suffer like I have many times before!" Just as quick was Ganondorf to materialize the Twilight Blade that he had accumulated from the Sages years before.


End file.
